Blind Me
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hinata, gadis rapuh yg menginginkan percintaan yang wajar, jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, lelaki yang tidak akan pernah bisa digapainya.


** BLIND ME**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Your heart is mine.

_It_ belongs to me.

.

.

Hinata masih sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun, ia tahu siapa yang datang.

Sasuke.

Lelaki yang ia cintai, namun tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik lelaki itu. Lengannya yang kuat merangkul pinggang Hinata erat. Suaranya yang tampak terluka membuat kegiatan menata pakaiannya terhenti. Tanpa ragu Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, bertatapan langsung dengan pria itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Dan penuh harap.

"Kau tidak akan aman disana."

"Tempat itu sangat aman." Sahut Hinata tak terima. "Lagipula, Neji akan ada bersamaku."

"Kehadiran kakakmu justru makin membuatku khawatir." Gerutunya kesal.

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang merajuk, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Bisiknya pelan, berusaha menenangkan lelaki yang sejak dulu selalu berada disampingnya. Dengan ragu kedua tangan ringkihnya membingkai wajah pria itu, menuntunnya semakin dekat padanya.

"Aku akan segera pulang…dalam keadaan sehat." Gumamnya lagi, kali ini dengan yakin. "Jadi berhentilah merasa khawatir, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ketika Sasuke pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Hyuuga. Saat itu, Sasuke masih seorang bocah kecil pendiam dengan sikap yang jauh dari kata manis.

Sulit sekali bergaul dengannya saat itu.

Namun entah kenapa, Sasuke yang acuh, mau membuka hati pada Hinata kecil. Mungkin karena ia menyadari tubuh lemah Hinata tidak akan membuatnya terancam.

Ya, tubuh Hinata memang lemah sejak kecil, ia dilarang keluar rumah karena kondisinya yang sering sakit-sakitan. Semua anggota keluarganya selalu memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati dan menjaga jarak.

Namun Sasuke berbeda.

Saat ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar, Sasuke justru menariknya berjalan-jalan ditaman. Menuntunnya menyusuri jalanan berbatu diantara rumpun bunga beraneka warna, dan membiarkannya berlama-lama berdiri di bawah terik matahari.

Hinata menyukai Sasuke yang seperti itu. Menjaga, tapi tidak mengekang. Baginya, keberadaan Sasuke terasa wajar dan menenangkan.

Sampai ia melakukan hal bodoh dengan jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Hubungan yang dulu terasa manis kini justru membuat Hinata merasa tercekik.

.

.

.

Hinata terus melihat ke suatu titik dimana orang-orang yang mengantar kepergian mereka semakin kecil dan akhirnya tidak terlihat. Ia terus memandang titik itu tanpa bosan hingga tidak menyadari kakak sepupunya, Neji, memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan seksama.

Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, Neji mengetahui Hinata tidak sedang melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang selalu membuat Neji kesal.

Sasuke.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?

Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil selamat dari kecelakan maut yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dan karena hal itu juga, menjadikannya pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Uchiha.

Kalau saja pamannya, Hiashi, bukan teman dekat ayah Sasuke. Bisa dipastikan bocah menyebalkan itu tengah terlunta-lunta di sebuah panti asuhan atau di tengah-tengah kerabat jauhnya yang terkenal sebagai penjilat.

Yang membuat Neji heran adalah Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah menengah, memilih untuk terus tinggal dan mengabdi di kediaman Hyuuga daripada mandiri dengan warisan yang didapatnya. Tanpa peduli omongan miring yang ditujukan padanya, Sasuke terus bekerja dibawah bimbingan Hiashi mengurus anak perusahaan.

Dan mengabaikan warisannya sendiri.

Semula Neji berpikir, Sasuke tinggal karena ingin menguasai kekayaan Hyuuga, atau menginginkan pengakuan dari Hiashi dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sekarang ia menyadari, Sasuke menetap di kediaman Hyuuga bukan karena mengincar harta atau pengakuan, tapi Hinata.

Ia bertahan karena Hinata ada disana.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Neji mengenyahkan pikiran mengganggu itu dari benaknya dan menyentuh lengan Hinata lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Istirahatlah, perjalanan kita masih jauh."

Ya, perjalanan mereka masih jauh. Dan Neji tak pernah berhenti berharap Hinata akan ikut serta dalam perjalanan kehidupan ini.

Ia berharap operasi jantung yang akan segera dijalani sepupunya berhasil.

Karena tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain Hinata yang hidup normal seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Masih menatap jalanan kosong dimana beberapa saat lalu bayangan Hinata terpatri disana. Dalam benaknya, ia mengingat kembali pembicaraan terakhir mereka.

"Sasuke-kun…" Bisik Hinata di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku…juga menyayangimu." Jawab Sasuke dengan susah payah.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Wajah kecewa gadis itu membuatnya…sakit.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud." Ucap Hinata kesal. Namun tetap tak membuat Sasuke mengubah pendiriannya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Sasuke pelan sebelum dengan berat hati melanjutkan. "Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kutawarkan."

Kini, Hinatanya telah pergi.

Ia tahu itu.

Dan ia menyadari, inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan.

Ketika Hinata kembali, Sasuke yakin ia bukan Hinatanya lagi.

Hinata yang baru akan bertubuh sehat dan kuat.

Dan sosok itu pantas mendapatkan pendamping seorang gentleman, bukan sosok kasar Sasuke, yang menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya berusaha menjadi gentle-man.

.

.

.

author notes:

to be concluded?

lea gak terlalu yakin dengan sasuke yang melankolis.

[status author: holiday in Krakatau mount.]

will see you in next time.


End file.
